Mind-Lost Paladin
by AKAnime
Summary: "Pidge.." He began "You don't go 'nowhere', and have blood on your knees."


"Paladins, please report to the training deck for this morning's practice." Allura's voice rang out throughout the castle's speakers.

Within a few minutes, most of the group was in their suits, ready to get through that day's training. It was usual for them to wake up that early for training, so the complaining stopped once is became in routine.

Allura looked around at the group, as she scanned each person to make sure they seemed ready and awake, she realized Pidge was absent from the group's usual lineup. Everyone else seemed to notice the same time as she did as they began to look around in confusion for their friend.

"Anyone know where Pidge is?" She asked, eyeing all the Paladins. When they shook their heads, she sighed and turned around to Coran, who was prepping that day's training for his input.

"Well princess, my guess is that number 5 is in her hangar working on her computer." He suggested. Everyone knew by then that Pidge always seems to exhaust herself out from staying up all night on her laptop. So it was a pretty reasonable that she may have been either to engulfed in her work, or fell asleep. It would be a relief if she did fall asleep, as she was known to be the person of the group running on -24 hours of sleep.

"I'll go get her." Shiro offered

Allura nodded her head in acknowledgment, and Shiro turned around and started walking towards the green lion's hangar. He walked with a fast pace, as his shoes made a clinking noise on the floor.

Once he finally reached the young Paladin's hangar, he glanced around to try and locate her.

Not but her computer

Not by her books

Not by her li-

"Wait where is her lion!?" Shiro mentally yelled at himself for not realizing the second he walked in that her lion was not in there. He turned around contemplating what he should do, should he tell the others through the comms, should he just get his lion and go look for her. Before he could make a decision, the hangar doors opened to reveal the green lion flying in.

A wave of relief washed over him but was immediately replaces with questions of where she was, and why.

He began to walk towards the lion when it came to a complete stop. He stopped when the lion doors opened, and Pidge casually walked out of them. As if she did not just go out to who knows where without telling anyone.

"O-Oh hey Shiro," Pidge said as she forced a smile on her face once she realized he was standing there.

Shiro had his arms crossed and was ready to give a calm lecture to the young paladin about how dangerous it was for her to just leave like that without anyone knowing. But before he could open his mouth, Allura's voice rang through his helmet. "Did you find Pidge?" She asked.

"Yes, but we may be a few more minutes."

With the hint in his voice that he needed to speak with her, Alura didn't say anything about them reporting back immediately.

"Pidge you know it's dangerous for you to go out without telling anyone." He started, and her face to wash over with guilt.

"I know" She replied quietly

"Where did you go?" he then asked her.

"Nowhere" She again replied in a very quiet voice, she kept her head down the whole time he was talking to her.

Shiro scanned Pidge over and looked up at her.

"Pidge.." He began, grabbed hold of her hand and leading her to a chair to sit down. "You don't go 'nowhere', and have blood on your knees." Once he got her to sit down, he walked a few feet away to a small medical bay each hangar had. He pulled out the first aid kit and searched for some disinfect and band-aids. while he waiting for her reply.

She closed her eyes as her knees started to burn as Shiro put the disinfect on it.

"Sorry kiddo, but you kind of did this to yourself"

"I know" She replied in a soft voice as she turned her head away.

Shiro finished placing the band-aid on her knee as he stood up to put away the first-aid box. Once he returned, he sat down on the ground and looked up at Pidge.

"So.. would you like to tell me now?" He began, she turned her head to face him again and shook her head no.

"I tried to make it as a choice Pidge, but you've gotta tell me, if you don't I'll have to get Allura and Coran to track your lion's location within the past 24 hours.

Pidge's eyes grew wide as she took in what he said

"I have to know if it was dangerous or not, and what your surroundings were." he began

Pidge seemed to be lost in thought before she started to reply back to him.

"I-I had to go look at something is all." She responded with, she looked away again not wanting to see the worry in his eyes. She kept her hands in a fist as she waited for what he was gonna to say. She knew her answer wasn't enough to satisfy him to just permit what she said, so she knew there was more that was going to be said.

"Pidge, what I'm asking is what did you have to look at"

"It's nothing, Shiro! J-Just drop it okay, I don't want anyone to worry about me and for what I'm doing. I'm back in one piece, and shouldn't that be all that matters?" She suddenly replied back. She knew it was harsh but she wanted to just end the conversation.

She stood up to make a leave but Shiro stood up as well.

She turned around and said, "I'm going to my room to clean up" as an attempt to get him not to follow her.

"Pidge, we are like family, we have to care and worry about you." he began to slow down his pace when she sped up. "And when you act like this," He came to a full stop, "all I can do is worry"

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **I wanted to make a story based around Pidge so Woop-di-do I'm making one, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I plan to be more careful and detailed the next chapters!**

 **reviews would be great! I'm open to suggestions and feed back about this story. :3**


End file.
